Except Him
by ChibiKari1
Summary: This is my first fic on this site. Rogue thinking about a certian someone. RemyRogue


Author Note: Hey! This is my first fanfic that I have but up here, so be kind. I got the inspiration while sitting in math class pretending to take notes. So it's a little weird and a bit of stream of conscience so that means things will be repeated to reiterate the point. (By the way, stream of thought is when you just write whatever comes to mind, not really caring if it makes sense or if it fits in with what you are doing. It was used in the Beat era.) Sorry if Rogue seems a little out of character, but I did what I needed to do to fit the story and what I wanted to do with it.

Summary: After "Cajun Spice" Rogue thinks about what's happening in her life, and about a certain red-eyed mutant. Romy

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or X-Men: Evolution. They are owned by Marvel and The WB. Do you think I would be writing fan fiction if I owned it???? I think not!! (Remy would be in a hell of a lot more Evo and him and Rogue would be together a lot more! ;)

----------

**Except Him**

How long have I been up here? Has anyone even noticed that I'm gone? Does anyone care? Do I care? No, I don't care. It's better this way. This way I can't hurt anyone, and no one can hurt me. This is best for everyone. No one can get close to me, I can't let them.

I hate my "gift". My talent, my ability, my skill, my forte, my mutation, my curse, my whatever you want to call it. I don't really care what its called, its all the same to me. All I know is that I will have to live with it for the rest of my life and there is nothing that I can do about it. I will never be able to touch someone skin to skin, only with a cloth between us. I look around and I see everyone touching. Even the littlest gesture, a poke in the side, a holding of hands, anything like that I can't have. If someone touches my skin I absorb them, take part of their life force, I hurt them. People don't even notice that they are touching; it's just so natural to them. Even if it isn't skin on skin, I still can't take the risk that it could turn to that. So I put up my shields, both physical, mental, and emotional. No one has gotten through my shields, no one.

Except him.

In a matter of seconds, I was mush, and I trusted him. Trusted him enough to take that damn card even though it was glowing. All I could do was stare into his eyes. His red on black, demon eyes. Eyes that could look into my soul and see all my faults, imperfections, and everything I had ever done wrong in my life. By just looking into my eyes! I vowed to never let someone do that to me again. I would be ready the next time I saw him. And I was, the next time. But the third time...

He kidnapped me. He said he was helping me get away and relax. We both knew that he was lying. But I still trusted him. I couldn't help but trust him. Even after I knew he tricked me, after I absorbed him, after I knew that he was just using me, I still wanted to help him. I kept rationalizing that I couldn't just turn my back on someone who needed my help. What kind of X-Man would I be if I did? But I know I was just making excuses. I know the real reason why, I just don't like it. I wanted to trust him, believe him. He is the only person who doesn't cringe when he touches me. He doesn't shrink away. He isn't scared of what might happen. He just doesn't care. Why isn't he afraid? Why is he so comfortable around me?

He gave me the Queen of Hearts, the card. Cheesy right? I still have it. And as I'm looking at it, I can't help but smile. 'Cause as cliché as the card is, I know he meant something by it. He wasn't doing it to be a joke or anything. He really meant something by it. He told me that everyone is watching out for me and now, he is too. And as stalkerish as that is, I still feel, as Kitty would put it, "warm and fuzzy". I feel so connected to him now; we have so much in common. I want to see him again. I feel so attracted to him.

But it doesn't matter what I feel. In fact, I shouldn't feel anything at all. I should never feel. I will stop feeling all these useless emotions, because that's what they are, useless. What's the point of feeling like you want to be with someone if you can never touch them, never truly love them cause you can't love yourself. And all feelings do is lead you to hurt, and I don't want to hurt anymore. I've hurt so much. I don't think I can take much more. So I won't feel anymore, that way I won't hurt anymore. I'll always be alone, but maybe it's not so bad to be alone. I can learn to be alone. Plus, there are always dreams...

----------

The young girl stood up from her sitting position. Stretching a little and brushing her white bangs out of her eyes, she let a little piece of paper float out of her hand to land on the roof. The Goth climbed down off the roof and stepped into her room. Once she was safely in her room, a figure stepped out of the shadows. He walked over to where the girl sat and picked up the forgotten card. Turning toward the mansion gates, red eyes aglow, he just had to smile.

"Remy saw that smile ma chere. Just because you left de card don't mean Remy ain't gonna watch out for you no more. Remy always gonna look out for you. Can't get rid of him just yet."

And the thief nimbly leapt off the roof with out making a sound and went into the night.

----------

End Note: Sorry its so short, but I couldn't drag it out too much, cause then it would be boring. Please review! I would really like all comments positive and negative, that way my next story can be even better. So flames are welcome as long as they are constructive, not "I hate Rogue and Remy together, you suck" that's not okay and I will just ignore you, so there. sticks tongue out at the offending flamers. Okay, REVIEW!!


End file.
